Tickets
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: AU: She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Strangely, I haven't noticed that until now. -Commonershipping-. For Daownlyone. Review encouraged.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon Adventures, I would never wrote this. **

**Character: Commonershipping, hints of MangaPearl. (I needed something to cause Commonershipping...)**

**Title: Tickets. **

**Warning: OOCs. Platina is more open up, Diamond dares snap at her.**

**Present to you, Daownlyone. **

* * *

_People always have their strange way of meeting._

* * *

_"She is absolutely beautiful."_

This was the first impression I had of her. Platina Berlitz was sitting at the bus stop, lowering her head and closing her eyes. When I came closer, it was obvious that she was sleeping soundly. Platina is my classmate, but I haven't talk to her over five minutes. No kidding. Despite of her beauty, the girl always wears an expressionless mask, making others hesitate to approach. Besides, I am not noticeable or intelligent, I don't think I have any reasons to talk to her.

But seeing her like this was a different story. Her calm expression made me unable to leave, so I decided to sit down beside her. I knew I looked like an idiot then, just gazing her sleeping form…as if she would disappear right in front of my eyes, in the wind of afternoon. She continued on her dream while I was sitting nearby. Truthfully, I didn't want this ended…

Until the last bus of day ran out of my sight. I immediately snapped out of my trance, realizing how stupid I had been. I started to panic inside, I should have waken her up earlier. With that thought, I shook her shoulder gently. The dark hair girl fluttered open her eyes, unsurprised at my presence. The voice escaped her lips was more than a whisper:

"So… we have missed the bus." And it was my fault. She stated motonously. "It seems I overslept. You too?"

She didn't know that she was the only one to miss the bus, not "we". And I didn't overslept and let her sleep. Like I would ever tell her. So I just nodded reluctantly (though I tried not to show that). Then I spoke even before thinking:

"You really are a sleeping-lazy cat." I had no idea if she actually heard me, but her lips forming a smile.

Suddenly, she suggested: "Anyways, we were late. But we have fifteen minutes to walk to the cinema if you agree. I have two tickets."

I didn't have to know why I had nodded so quickly. That time, watching movie with her sounded like the best thing in this world.

* * *

I paid no attention at what the film was talking about. I was busy thinking of what had just happened and the girl sitting next to me. Unlike me, she totally focused on the movie, sometimes turning to me with a smile or clapping her hands softly. When it ended, we bought popcorn, heading to the nearest park, talking to each other about non-sense things. I have never thought that two people haven't communicated before could share many things like that.

"I usually buy tickets and see the movies by myself. It's an easy feeling as you can do whatever you want without being noticed until the movies end." She said, eating popcorn and nodding to herself. Strangely, I believed in her. I wanted to experience those feelings someday.

"But it would be lonely." I said. "Then why didn't you go alone today?"

"Everything has the first time. Besides, as you said, it would be lonely."

"I want to open a restaurant for loner. You know, if sometimes you are in a crowd alone, you will be looked at as an alien."

"Exactly. And if you open your restaurant, I'll be your first customer." Not everyone could agree with my idea about a restaurant like that. Most of them would burst out laughing with the words "You-are-crazy" written vividly on their faces. But Platina was different. When she encouraged me, I suddenly had the feelings that I would succeed one day.

A boy walked past us with a surprised look on his face. Red, I recogized him immediately as both of us are member of soccer is good, but doesn't talk much and his hair is always spiky up. As if realizing that staring was impolite, he quickened his pace. The moment his figure disappeared and I still didn't understand anything, the girl's voice resounded as if answering the question in my head:

"Diamond, what do you think of him? The one has just walked past us?"

"Red?" I asked in confusion, unconsciously rubbing the back of my head: "Well, he isn't too handsome…"

"No, not handsome." She smiled softly. "I mean, well, he looks… special. Do you see it?"

"If you want to talk about his spiky hair." I didn't mean it, but sarcasm indeed leaking in my voice.

"Actually, I had bought two tickets to invite him, but he refused. So… that's why he looked surprised to see us."

"You confessed?"

"And fail." She added, letting out of a sigh. But then, we both laughed out loud.

At that time, I didn't thought that I was only a replacement. I only thought that guy was an idiot, for wasting this chance.

* * *

Even though his hair was spiky and he was an idiot, Platina still liked him. Admittedly, he was the reason for my closeness to Platina. Sometimes, I thought distantly that I would face him, patting his shoulder with all my friendliness, saying:_ "Hey, thank you for giving me a chance to know Platina."_ Then I would admit sadly. _"But you're bad… for making her like you so much." _

Platina must like him so much. She even wished that she hadn't confessed to him like other girls.

"But I can't." She had said. "Being born in my family doesn't allow me to run away from my feeling. Sometimes, I send him random messages, asking about weather or his days, expecting that he would reply. I think that's why he avoids me. He doesn't like me then why do I like him?"

I didn't know whether Red liked Platina or not, but he obviously didn't respond her feelings. Valentine, she collected all her encouragement to give him chocolate (again) but I was the only ate them. I wasn't complaining, but I didn't want to eat them again. Perhaps I should teach her a cooking lesson. But still, I wished those chocolates were for me. There wouldn't have been much sadness between the two of us.

I even bought the unknown sadness in football match as I glanced at audiences, only to find her eyes watching Red. I bit my lips, running as quickly as possible and kicked as violently as possible. As a result, I was totally exhausted after the match. Platina approached me, a bottle of water touching my cheeks.

"Good job, Diamond."

"You noticed?" I drank, knowing it was unfair, but still, I couldn't help but blame her, feeling my selfishness rising in my chest.

"Of course. What a good match."

I really wanted to yell at her. _" only looked at him."_ The unknown sadness and anger reappeared. But I kept silent. I wordlessly turned to her as the girl was watching Red again, voice trembling:

"He did a good job too. He must be tired. I bought him a bottle of water, but he only ignored it. I must be acting stupidly. How fool I am, right?"

I didn't comfort her. I stood up, throwing my bottle at trash bin. "Yes, very stupid." Then I walked away, feeling her gaze on my back.

And I didn't look back.

* * *

After that, we didn't talk to each other. Everything seemed to return the time before we met at the bus-stop. Every time we met at the class, I avoided her, and she had no intention of talking to me. Of course, I got angry at her for the reason which she didn't know of. But on Thursday, she suddenly appeared in front of me with two tickets in her hands, saying gently as if I hadn't messed up anything.

"Diamond, can you go to the cinema with me on Saturday?"

"Didn't you say that you like watching movie alone?" I asked, trying to show a bored face. Her gazed seemed to darken with a small frown, but I eventually brushed that thought.

"Watching movies alone is interesting." Responded Platina. "But if you watch with others, you will feel comfortable."

"You're strange."

"If you say so. Then I ask you something. Inside wanting to go, but outside pretending not to want… isn't it more strange?"

Knowing she had seen through me made me behave like an idiot again. I stood up, snapping at her:

"Yes, I'm strange, weird, whatever. But I'm not Red's replacement. Intially, because he had refused you invitation, you asked me to go to the cinema with you. Chocolate and water, he hadn't received them, so you gave me. Tell me, did he refuse you again?"

Until seeing her surprised eyes, until seeing her face turning into an expressionless mask, until seeing she turning on her heels, until seeing her disappearing from my sight, I realized I had made a terrible mistakes. But my inner self held me back, making me stand there as if I couldn't believe what I had said.

I walked to home in a bad mood. When I unconsciously glanced at the calender, I regretted immediately. The Saturday was written with the words: **Platina's birthday.**

* * *

Before Saturday, my mind was totally blank, being unable to solve anything. For millionth times, I wanted to meet Platina and asked if we could go to the cinema on Saturday. But something inside me prevented me from doing it. Platina became quieter than before. I didn't expect that. I didn't expect that my chest could hurt that much. Never before, I really wished to see her smile, the most beautiful smile in this world.

Saturday came slowly and uneasily, making me totally exhausted physically and mentally. I felt incredibly sad as the sun was about to set. If I hadn't been so stupid, we would have been watching movies together, she would have had a happy birthday with no hurt in her mind. The clockwise moved and I ran out of my house, heading to the cinema direction. I hoped….she'd stand there, holding two tickets, she'd smile and greet me in a warm voice…

But then, I didn't see her. She didn't wait for me… However, why should she? I hurt her. The film had already started, only few people walked past me hurriedly. She must be watching alone then, or perhaps, find another person to watch with. Whoever, it shouldn't be and mustn't be me. I remembered standing there until the film ended and people had already started to go home. A pair were talking about it cheerfully and I wanted to be like them badly…

"I had given them our tickets, I had intended to watch alone, but seeing it would have been terribly lonely. I wished you had been there."

The most familiar voice in this world appeared behind me, making me surprised and happy at the same time. She was there, happening to be in the same attire when we met at the bus-stop: the beg, the dress and the scarf. She was smiling beautifully and eleganyly as usual.

"It might sound stupid, but I pretended to appear sleeping at the bus-stop." She came closer to me, making me nervous. "I waited for someone to wake me up, but no one bothered. You are the only one, Diamond."

"…"

"I want you to believe that you aren't a replacement. I had bought two bottles of water, one for you and one for Red. But since he had refused, I threw it away. This should end. But I don't know how to explain to you…"

"…" Yeah, that was Platina, who would never good at expressing her own feelings.

"How laughable and childish, but my birthday wish is not to be refused the invitation of watching movies together again. Because you are very important, I honestly don't know how to tell you." There was a long pause after that. She remained silent, while I was speechless and breathless. It was like the surprised feeling in the first time we met.

"Don't go alone again, tell me and I'll go with you."

She laughed, holding my hands tightly. And I didn't , doesn't and will never want to let it go.

Believe me, this is the most sweetest feeling that I have ever experienced.

* * *

_And this girl is most beautiful girl in this world. _

**END.  
**

**Finally... **


End file.
